ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Redder
Redder'' (レダー, Redaa), pronounced ''Red-er, is a Saiyan and the central protagnist of Dragon Ball: The Will of Saiyans. His origins are currently unknown, only that he woke up one day in the middle of a desert on Earth. Redder is Zeon's main Saiyan in any RP or collaberation he has written. He is the owner of Briar. Overview 'Appearence' As a Saiyan, Redder sports the traditional black hair of a Saiyan. He is about 5'6" tall, and has a weight of 99 lbs, making him rather light for a Saiyan. Redder's usual attire consists of a white sleeveless shirt, with a large white scarf wrapped around his neck. He sports a large number of training bandages, which are wrapped around his wrists and upper arms, as well as most of his lower body. He also has been seen wearing black jeans, pulled up to form shorts, as well as a pair of simple black running shoes. After the timeskip, his appearence has only changed slightly, with a black scarf and grey shirt, as well as grey-tinted bandages. Gallery RedderBeach.jpg|Redder at the beach. RedderEating.png|Reddar eating 'Personality' Supposedly due to his amnesia, Redder always seems to emit a slightly confused air. However, Redder is quite the fun-loving individual. He enjoys video games, chess, and outdoor sports, with the mind and body to play them easily and well. He also seems to hold a special disgust for those that kill, steal, or otherwise hurt others for money, as seen when he rushed at Jose at lightning-fast speeds in anger. While Redder can sustain amazing amounts of damage from opponents he wishes to harm with all his heart, against friends he can take much less damage before reaching his limit, as well as being unable to activate his various Super Saiyan forms, as shown when he could not lay a single finger on a mind-controlled Sid. History Synopsis Techniques Non-Combative * Flight * Afterimage * Afterimage Strike * Wild Sense * Image Projection * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Energy Barrier * Ki Sensing * Mimicry * Howl * Power Ball * Zenkai * Saiyan Soul Offensive *Ki Blast *Kiai *Wolf Fang Fist *Tri-Beam *Kienzan (Destructive Disk) *Zakera * Super Zakera *God's Blast Zakera *Double Sunday *Begone! *Zerg Rush Cambio Forma A lost Saiyan skill, this allows Redder to temporarily weaponise another being's Ki (specifically the Parvulo), transforming it into a solid tool he can use, while the partner (who lends the Ki), remains in a comatose state. His Cambio Forma partner is Briar, who can transform into a large, shuriken style blade made entirely of solid Ki. Transformations 'Super Saiyan ' First attained during his battle with Akasume, this form turns Redder's hair golden yellow, and his eyerises cyan. This form incredibly boosts his power level, allowing him to backhand Akasume, who had previously been dominating their battle, into a large cliff face. However, Redder cannot maintain the neccessary Ki to use this technique for more than a day, and as such, the Full Power Super Saiyan form is impossible for him to achieve, although he activated it for a breif moment against Jose in their first round, before collapsing from the lack of Ki required to sustain that amount of power. 'Super Saiyan 2' Super Saiyan Garyx Major Quotes Trivia *Redder's name is derived from word raddish, as well as from the color red. Yeah! *He is Zeon's official RP OC. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters created by Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Role-Play Category:Fan Fiction